Draco Malfoy: My Ending
by milky1way
Summary: Okay it's sad pathetic rich boy Draco Malfoy story.Just read it anyway and tell me if you like it of not. Anyway Draco is looking back on his life as he is dieing and now is regreting letting his dad control him. And it also is pretty sad, but he's hopefu


**_Okay don't know why I made this, but I mean every bad guy was once good. They were just was mislead, or had to do what they thought was right. Anyway I love his character and know there was more to him than some mean bullying jerk. I hope you like it anyway, please read and please review. Because what's the point of me putting it up if I don't know what people think of it?  
Also none of this is mine; I rather be broke than in federal prison.(Is that the punishment for plagiarizing?) (Oh and I slanted it all because it is all his thoughts. Bye! _**

**Draco Malfoy: My Ending**

_You know I deserved to be happy, I know I did. Somewhere, at sometime I'd hear some simpering person tell someone that they love that they deserved to be happy. They'd say everyone deserved to be happy. Yeah that's what they say. So why hasn't anyone ever told me that?_

_What happened to my life, what happened to me? When did it all go wrong for me? Why did my father always pound on me like a fucking rag doll? And my mother, too why does she lie in her bed full of lies as if nothing was wrong? Everything was so messed up but she'd always put on a smile and tell herself that it could always be worse? What kind of shit is that? At school, everyone snaring at me, (except the slytherins) frowning like I'm something stuck on their shoe?_

_Why is my life so messed up? I did everything I was expected to do, so what happened, was this how I was expected to die? All I ever did was listen to my father, be just like him, as I was told to do┘. 'Act with pride and dignity, son, make us all proud to call you a Malfoy.' That's what he always said when I left for school, not 'have fun son,' or 'I'm going to miss you son!' No always the same, and mum would wave weakly by his side because he told her that he didn't want to show that much public affection. Wow, I thought at the time, he thought of everything, didn't he? But now I see it for what it was he just didn't want me to be seen by my friends acting like a mummy's boy. Now look what I ended up as; a pathetic man dieing on a field drench with blood, dieing slowly thinking about all my bloody achievements. I'm dieing, and no one cares._

_Everyone steps over my body not giving a damn about the proud malfoy boy who went bad. No house elf to fix me up now they would all think. I was born that way, taught that way, it's not my fault. But no one cares about the sad up bringing of the bad guy, no it's all about 'good conquering over evil' and all that other fairy bull shit. I'm wondering why does there always have to be someone who gets the raw side of the deal? Why was it me? Because of my decisions? My actions?_

_I know that some kids actually stand up to their parents when they know what their doing is wrong; but I wasn't that type of kid. I wanted to make them all proud, make my father regret ever hitting me. Make them both regret ever forgetting to love their only son┘ me. When did all this all start? Am I the evil one that always fall to his death? No even I'm not that important, that was Lord Voldermort's part. I was merely a fool in the way, a death eater._

_Life seemed so great to me back when I had my father's approval. He was proud of me, and for a while he even stopped hitting me and mum, he was too busy with his orders since I had put the plan in motion. Only for a while though, up until I screwed up putting all of us in danger. What was the purpose anyway? They meant for me to die doing it anyway, so what's the difference? Just got a little more time to live. Not that I put it to good use anyway, I was back trying to get my father, and also the Dark Lord's approvals. I was supposed to die a fallen warrior. My mother was expected to grieve and my father consol her; telling her I died for the cause. His cause. A sad pathetic warrior who didn't even really know what the hell he stood for, who he stood for. You know I am beginning to think this was all fate. Nothing, no one could stop it, not even me, because I didn't even know it would come to this, my end. My future was planned even before birth, even my marriage._

_Pansy Parkinson; my future wife. It didn't matter that I loved some one totally different than her, no, it was all set up; the close rooms, the same classes together, everything. Pansy thought nothing of it at the time, she didn't even know her parents had set her up. She had too much of a strong mind, and hated being told what to do, so she had to fall for me all by herself... And she did. I don't even care anymore, I couldn't save my self even if I wanted too. My mum was already dead, and my father was still fighting; not caring if we made it or not. He was a loyal servant. My blood is rushing out of my body; I got hit so many times with some cursed floating knives. That wasn't the worst part, yeah they hurt like shit, but they were from somebody I didn't think could ever hurt me so bad. Hermione._

_Hated the fact that she was a mud blood, that she was unworthy in my father's eyes. She was so smart, so beautiful. I loved her, but in my brain washed mind it wasn't right.. She wasn't right. So I made her hate me, I mean you can't have feelings for someone who hates you can you? Someone who hates every little thing about you, who's against everything you stand for. Everything you are? It doesn't matter now because she really does hate me now, I mean the proof is all the gashes down my sides. It all hurts so much but I'm glad she did it because if it was someone else it would have been much more painful, maybe she knew that and did it so I wouldn't suffer so much. So actually I should thank her for ending it all for me, I would have never made it anyway. I can end this life and maybe start a new one, if I get another chance to make it better. A part of me hates this slow death, I wish it would hurry. But I also want to know the out come, if we actually do prevail._

_Wouldn't matter anyway, because that's not what I stand for. Not anymore, and not because it's the end, because I was too young to understand anything. I was innocent when my father molded me into this failure that I am today but I'm not innocent anymore and it's been a long time since I was... There's this big bright light and it's everwhere, all around me. It's pretty corny but I really think this is the end, but no , as the shouts go through the night I know some one has killed the Dark Lord, probably Potter himself._

_I can even think anymore I must be slipping away. 'No I'm not slipping away.' He thought faintly. More like I am going away, by choice and next time I will make this all right. I will do right if I get another chance to live. And with that last thought I died, full of hope for a second chance at life.'_

_The End_


End file.
